


Home is Where Your Friends Are

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [1]
Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Community: fan_flashworks, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A Resistance pilot doesn't exactly get a warm welcome when she vists her former Imperial loyalist family for the holidays.





	Home is Where Your Friends Are

**Author's Note:**

> [These characters](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/9vHdt1PBNC4/maxresdefault.jpg) are from the Lego TFA game and are apparently canon though the game itself isn't. I fell in love with Wright in all her sarcastic, space-Scottish glory when I played the one DLC level these two appear in (being shot down during the battle of Starkiller and having to escape before it blows up), so even though she's esentially an OC since there's so little of her, I wanted to write something with her. Also for fan_flashworks prompt "rude" and Advent Calendar bingo prompt "family drama."

_We're not judging your choices, love, we just worry about you. You're a grown woman who should be taking care of herself. There's no need to run off on some foolish idealistic crusade that could easily get you killed. Why is it so hard for you to just follow the rules of the galaxy like we do?_

Her mother's words have rung in Lieutenant Wright's ears all the way from Coruscant back to D'Qar, yet even now they have the power to boil her blood and grind her teeth as she waits impatiently for her X-wing to settle into its proper place in the hanger. The second it does, she's popping open the canopy and standing, ripping off her helmet and slamming into the seat in a way that bleeds off very, very little of her frustration.

“Wright?” She looks down at the familiar voice, sees C'ai Threnalli, her Abednedo wingmate, approaching, head tilted curiously. “I thought you were staying on Coruscant for all of Fete Week?”

“That was the plan,” she mumbles darkly, gripping the side of the X-wing perhaps a little harder than necessary as she levers herself down. “Wasn't exactly a warm welcome.”

C'ai winces. She's told a him about her parents in the past. “That bad? I thought they invited you.”

“They did.” Wright sighs, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. “I didn't expect them to make nice, but I thought they'd at least be  _civil_  for the week. But, nope, Mom started in right away with the why can't I just sit back and do nothing about imminent danger to the galaxy like a good little girl.” Fitfully, she pulls her long blonde braid over her shoulder and fidgets with the hairs loosed during her journey.

C'ai gives her a sympathetic look. “But it's understandable, right?” he ventures. “I mean, not that you should do what they say, but that they think like that. As former Imperial loyalists, keeping quiet about their opinions is how they've had to live since the New Republic took over.”

Wright scowls. “As if the fact that they were ever  _Imperial loyalists_  gives them the right to any sort of understanding.”

“I didn't say it was right,” C'ai says mildly. “ _Anyway_.” He lays a hand on her arm, lips folding into a smile. “You're home for real now, right? You can celebrate Fete Week just as easily here with your friends.”

Wright finds herself finally calming. She lets herself smile too. “That's right. Screw Mom and Dad. This is where I belong.”

“Darn straight.” C'ai links his arm through hers and tugs her out of the hanger, already starting to gush about all the exciting celebrations the rest of Blue Squadron has planned for the week.


End file.
